Moonlight
by LadySakuraForest
Summary: Yukina has just reached the age of thirteen, and being a young witch we all know what that means. With her trusty black cat, Rei, she embarks on a journey to find her own inspiration. Based on Kiki's Delivery Service. OC-centric
1. Chapter 1

LadySakura: Okay I wrote this awhile ago…but it took me awhile to get the Kiki's Delivery Service section authorized.

Rei: Really, it took you forever.

Yukina: Like you could do better.

LadySakura: Anyways…**I don't own Kiki's Delivery Service but all the herbs and medical value in this story are real!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter One: Taking Off

Yukina made her way through a field of grass, looking for something light green with yellow flowers. Her black cat, Rei, walked besides her, sometimes completely swallowed up in the larger patches of grass.

"Why are we wasting our time looking for this? You know what tonight is! We should be getting ready to leave." Rei said impatiently.

"That's exactly why we're looking for it Rei!" Yukina said cheerfully. She pulled out a worn book from the leather sack swung across her shoulder. Flipping to a page in the middle, she pointed to a plant with one to two foot stems covered in bright yellow flowers. "It says here that when the branchy stems of the Arimony plant are ground up the paste can be used on sores. You know that I want to get everything I need ready for our trip, just in case something should go wrong."

Rei sighed and looked around in the grass. "Well I hope we find it soon, your mother will be wondering where you went."

"Yeah." Yukina nodded and scanned the clearing. Arimony plants liked partial shade in woods or fields, which was where they were, in a clearing surrounded by trees.

"Hey Yukina I think I found it!" Rei yowled from a couple yards away. The young green-eyed girl rushed over to her cat. There by a large oak tree was a cluster of Arimonies.

"Yes that's it! Good work Rei!" Yukina exclaimed. She quickly got her pocketknife and cut off a chunk from the stem of one of the branches. She wrapped it up carefully and put it in her pack, then quickly covered the open wound of the plant with a protective coating.

"So can we go home now?" Rei asked, jumping up on Yukina's shoulder.

"Yep, let's go!" Yukina said, grabbing her broom from where she had left it lying against a random tree.

Yukina slung her pack over the broom handle and hopped on, kicking off the ground. She soared into the sky, the wind flowing through her long auburn hair, as she headed to the small house that was her home.

Yukina landed gracefully in the front yard just as her mother opened the front door.

"Ah, there you are Yukina! I was wondering where you went." Her mother said.

"Sorry Mom, I was out looking for herbs." Yukina said, slightly guiltily.

"It's okay dear, can you do me a favor. Go to the shed and grab some of my special thread will you?" Her mother asked, before going back inside.

Yukina blinked. "She didn't even wait for my answer."

"Must be a busy day." Rei said.

Yukina nodded and dropped off her broom next to her moms. Her mother owned a shop that sold a variety of things: potions, books, and mostly protective charms.

Yukina skipped to the backyard, Rei jolting up and down with each step.

"Welcome home Yukina." A soft voice said. Yukina turned to smile at the lovely black cat sitting on the windowsill.

"Hey Fifi!" Yukina greeted her. Fifi was her mother's black cat, and Rei's mom. Rei also had two brothers, both of which couldn't speak like the two witch cats. Instead, they spent their days catching mice.

Rei jumped off Yukina's shoulder and onto the window still next to her mother. They stared talking quietly and the young witch rolled her green eyes.

Yukina walked the rest of the way to the shed, which was a larger rusty building at the back of their backyard.

She reached the door to the shed and pushed with all her might. It didn't budge. She tried again, and again it defied her.

"Yukina you need to pull it, not push it." Rei said, watching her from the windowsill. Yukina flushed in embarrassment and pulled the door open.

Inside was dark and dusty. The shed was full of all of her mothers extra supplies for her shop as well as some random things she had picked up in her travels as a witch. It was in here that Yukina had found her book on the many uses of different plants and herbs. Yukina scanned her eyes around until she spotted a ball of pure white thread.

"Ahha! There it is!" She exclaimed, picking it up and dusting it off in the folds of her plain pink dress.

She closed the shed and ran through the back door of the house. Quickly sprinting through the kitchen and living room, she skipped to a stop next to her mother in the shop. The shop took up the front of the house with the kitchen, living room, and laundry room behind it and the bedroom upstairs.

"Oh, thank you Yukina." Her mother said, taking the yarn as she waved goodbye to one of her regular customers. The stop was now empty of people, but from what she could tell by the messiness, it had just suffered forma huge crowd. Her mother set to making a charm with the thread she had just delivered as she set to straightening the rows of items.

"Hello all!" Yukina's dad called as he stepped though the doorway.

"Hello honey." Yukina's mom said with a smile.

"Oh, Daddy you're back!" Yukina squealed, jumping on him.

"Hey, sweetheart." Her dad laughed hugging her tightly. "Have you packed yet? Tonight's a big night, everyone is coming to see you."

Yukina gasped. "Oh no! I still need to do that!" She ran to the stairs while calling for Rei to come help her.

In her bedroom, Yukina dropped her leather bag on the floor and started rustling through her dresser. She grabbed some undergarments and a pair of pajamas. Then she ran and got her toothpaste, toothbrush, and hairbrush from the bathroom. It was then Rei came waltzing through the door. She glanced at her cat and threw all of the stuff next to her bag. Rei jumped to her bed and watched her.

"What else do I need?" Yukina asked hurriedly, emptying her bag and putting her book and newly cut aloe leaves aside with the rest of her need to be packed things.

"Your other herbs for one thing." Rei meowed.

Yukina smacked herself in the head for forgetting and ran to her special cabinet to grab a bundle of herbs she had collected, as well as some seeds in case she wanted to plant a herb garden.

"Yukina!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Yukina called back, neatly packing all of her things back in her bag. Rei jumped on her shoulder and she ran down the stairs two at a time.

Her mother was waiting for her in the living room with a black something draped over her arm. She held it up and Yukina squealed.

"Oh it's so pretty!" Yukina quickly grabbed it from her mom and put it on, taking off her own pale pink dress first of course. She turned to look at herself in the full length mirror. It was a long black dress with flayed short sleeved and a green sash to match her eyes. Her waist length auburn hair, which was held back by a green barrette, framed her pale face nicely.

"I have something for you too Rei." Her mother said, perking up the black cat's interest. She walked up to the cat before anyone could react, snapped an earring on to Rei's fuzzy ear.

"Ow!" Rei yowled, jumping back in surprise.

"Don't complain, it looks lovely." Yukina said, studying her cat's new earring. It was a small gold hoop with a single green emerald embedded into it.

"You're not the one with a point stud stuck in your ear." Rei growled.

"Does it hurt?" Yukina asked.

"Well…no…but…grrr." Rei grumbled, but turned and thanked Yukina's mom politely.

"There you're all set!" Yukina's mom said smiling. "Not to wait for the moon to rise."

_Later that night_

Yukina was saying her last goodbyes to her parents, broomstick and bag in hand.

"Make sure you write us." Her dad reminded her with a kiss on her forehead.

"If you want to come home, just do so!" Her mother said, hugging her tightly.

"I'll write as soon as I'm settled down." Yukina told her dad. "Of course, but I'm not coming back before my year's up." She told her mom.

After a quick goodbye to the rest of her relatives and friends, Yukina readied her broom. Swinging the pack over the handle and allowing Rei to sit neatly on the front, she mounted it without a second thought.

"Goodbye everyone!" She called, kicking off from the ground. Her broom soared in the air and she waved to everyone getting smaller and smaller. With a careful dodge off the trees and signposts, she took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: And that's it for chapter one.

Rei: Well wasn't that boring.

Yukina: Hey, don't be rude.

LadySakura: Chapter two may take a little while to come out, I'm rather busy. But it's already written so just be patient. And…

All: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

LadySakura: Okay so here we go with Chapter Two!

Rei: Great!

Yukina: Can't you be nice for once Rei?

Rei: Sure, I'll do the disclaimer: **LadySakura doesn't own Kiki's Delivery Service**…she's not smart enough.

Yukina: -sigh- I also don't own the song "How Far I'll Fly" by Bill Conti

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two: Decisions

Yukina had been flying for a while with no interruptions. After a couple hours she reckoned they needed some sleep, and both her and Rei camped out in a tree. When they work up in the morning they continued on their way, heading north.

She wasn't sure exactly what kind of town she was looking for, except that she didn't want one too big or industrialized. She liked the simple life and in smaller towns you got to know the people better.

"Where are we going Yukina?" Rei asked from her perch at the front of the broom.

"Towards the mountains, there might be some good towns there." Yukina answered, scanning the horizon. The sun was well in the sky by now, and she was starting to get hungry. "Hey Rei, grab some of that bread mom packed for us."

Rei nodded, and walked back to Yukina's tan leather bag. The female black cat dug in it until she found a still warm loaf wrapped up in napkins, which she picked up with her teeth and handed to Yukina.

Yukina unwrapped it and took a large bite, smiling at her mom's cooking. She handed a piece to Rei, who munched on it happily. They ate in silence, enjoying the scenery. Yukina smiled and started singing.

There's a new world out there,

Coming to find me

Everything's waiting up ahead

Nothings behind me,

If I don't dream

If I don't try,

How will I know how far ill fly?

I'm high flying and free

There's a sun rising for me,

There may be cities beyond the rooftops

Oceans beyond the seas

Ill fly out to a far away sky,

No one has traveled so far

Out to a far away star

Maybe farther.

There's a new world out there,

Coming to find me

Everything's waiting up ahead

Nothings behind me,

If I don't dream

If I don't try,

How will I know how far ill fly?

There may be mountain peaks,

I want to slide down,

There may be rivers fast and wide

I want to ride down

If I don't dream

If I don't try

How will I know how far ill fly.

A little while later, Yukina stopped singing with an interruption from Rei. "Hey, Yukina look!" The black cat meowed.

"Oh it's a town!" Yukina gasped, looked below her. They had arrived to a small forested area right at the base the mountains. Right behind the forest and cut off from the mountains by a large river, was a small town.

Yukina glided her broom down to land in the town square. Rei jumped on her shoulder and she dismounted her broom. The people stared at her as they walked past and she smiled at them. Rei grumbled.

"You know, it's not nice to stare." Rei said pointedly. Of course, no one but Yukina understood her.

Yukina shushed her cat and walked up to a nice looking lady attending a flower patch.

"Hello ma'am." The green eyed girl said politely. "I was wondering what town this was, and if there were any resident witches."

The lady looked startled. "Oh hello there dear. This is Calcinville, named so because of the Calcin hot springs that run just up the mountains. And, um no, there are no witches. My grandmother used to tell me about one we had, but she left a long time ago."

"Honey!" A brown haired man yelled, running out of the near by house. "Sayn's hurt himself!" He then ran back inside.

"Not again!" The nice lady said, her grey eyes crinkled in worry.

"Is there anything I can do ma'am?" Yukina asked, clutching her broom and bag.

"You're certainly welcome to try." The lady said, running inside quickly. Yukina followed her.

Inside the house, in what looked like a living room, the brown haired man was leaning over a young boy of about ten, whose knee was bleeding. A broken vase on the floor next to him signified the reason.

Yukina assessed the situation and started grabbing things from her bag as the woman gushed in worry.

"Can you get me a damp washcloth?" She said quickly, kneeling down next to the boy. The brown haired man looked at the nice lady in confusion. The lady shrugged and the man went to the kitchen. "And clean up the glass, please, we don't need any more injuries." The lady rushed off to get a broom and dustpan.

"Here you go." The man came back, handing Yukina at soaking wet washcloth. Yukina shook her head with a sigh, but took it, squeezing the excess water out of it. She used it to wipe of the blood from the boy's knee. The boy himself just watched her silently with unseeing blue eyes.

"I need some tweezers, there's some glass in the wound." Yukina said. The man paled, but rushed off. The lady finished cleaning up the glass and came beside Yukina.

"I'm sorry, I know this isn't the best time to ask. But do you know what to do?" The lady asked, worry clear on her face.

"It's just a simple cut. Besides for the glass, it's not much of problem." Yukina said. "Besides, I've been trained by the doctor at my old village." She grabbed the tweezers from the man as he arrived and set to work clearing out the wound. "Rei, can you grab the herb bag." She said.

The black cat, who had just been sitting watching by Yukina's stuff, meowed in response and shuffled through her pack.

As Rei handed her the bag, she grabbed some pinion pine needles and smushed them in her fingers. Cut cleaned, her applied the squashed needles. "This will numb it." She explained. "It's not deep enough that you will need stitches, but you will have to have it constantly wrapped for a couple days." She securely wrapped a linen bandage around the boy's knee and stood up.

"Thank you miss." The brown haired man said gratefully.

"Yukina. And it was no problem." She said, whipping her hands off with the clean parts of the washcloth. The lady took it from her and deposited it in the kitchen sink quickly.

"Well Yukina, we are very grateful. I'm Iino and this is my wife, Shiko, and our son, Cayn." The brown haired man introduced his family.

"Thank you." Cayn said, eyes staring off into the distance.

Rei coughed and Yukina smiled. "This is my black cat, Rei." Rei did a little cat bow. "Anyways, what happened?"

Iino and Shiko exchanged glances. "Cayn is blind." Shiko said. "And he has so much energy, he ends up running into things."

"Well do you have a cain or something?" Yukina asked Cayn, including him in the conversation. The boy look a little surprised.

"No. What would I do with that, I'm not old." He said, a little defensive.

"No no, you use it by swipping it out in from of you on the ground. If it hits something, you know something is there." Yukina said.

"I never thought of that." Iino said.

"That's a good idea, thank you again!" Shiko said, looking thoughtful.

Yukina frowned. "Your town healer should have suggested it. It's a common thing now a days." She said.

"We don't have a town healer." Iino said.

"I have an idea! You could do it!" Shiko said.

"Me?" Yukina blushed, now that the crisis was over, she was back to being a 13 year old.

"Yes! Great idea! There's an empty house at the edge of town for sale. You could open up a clinic!" Iino said.

"Well I do have a little savings." Yukina said. Rei looked exited as well.

"This may work Yukina!" Her cat said, not wanting to travel anymore.

"Cool! I want onee-san to be my healer!" Cayn said, smiling cutely.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Yukina decided. Rei and the family cheered.

After a couple of good byes, Yukina and Rei got back the broom and soared over the city.

"It says it's here." Yukina said, studying the directions Iino had written for her. She landed in front of a two story house. It was pretty, and not super huge. Like a cottage, complete with a white gate that opened up to the front yard. The house itself was a pale red color with green shutters.

"I like it." Rei said. Yukina nodded her approval.

"Are you looking to buy this house?" A voice from behind her made Yukina spin around. An old man was staring at her oddly.

"Uh, yes. Are you the owner?" Yukina asked. The old man nodded, his white hair gleaming in the sun.

"My niece used to live there before she left to go live with her boyfriend in the next town." He explained. "It's still in good shape, with furniture and plenty of firewood stacked up in the back. My niece used it as a store, so the bottom is completely cleared out, though. All the living stuff, except the kitchen, is upstairs."

"That's perfect. I wanted to open up a healer's clinic." Yukina said. The old man looked surprised, then he noticed her broom and Rei.

"Oh, are you a witch? You're awfully young." He said, but left it at that. "My name is Hamano. And you are?"

"Yukina, and this is Rei." The auburn haired girl introduced her self and her cat quickly.

"Okay Yukina. Would you like to tour the house?" Hamano asked. Yukina nodded.

A little while later, the house was bought. Yukina unpacked her measly belonging in the single bedroom upstairs. Then she and Rei set out for the town, in need of supplies. The house may already have furniture, but not any food, plus she needed to build a sign or something to tell people about the new business.

Luckily for the green-eyed girl, the town wasn't actually that far from her house, especially by broom. She would have probably walked, but she needed people to know that she was a witch. Hopefully that would get the people to trust her more, though it may have the opposite effect.

"Hey Yukina! Are you happy?" Rei asked, observing the town below.

"Yeah!" Yukina answered. "I can't wait!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: That's the end of this chapter.

Rei: Boring!

Yukina: It will get more intresting next chapter -blush-

LadySakura: How do you know?

Yukina: I read the notes for it.

Rei: Sneaky.

LadySakura: -sigh- Just review and you shall see what she means.


End file.
